


Новое приключение

by grassisgreener



Category: Star Wars Legends — All Media Types, Star Wars — All Media Types
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Injury, Male-Female Friendship, No Incest, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rebellion, Rebels, Sighted Kanan Jarrus, Single work, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener/pseuds/grassisgreener
Summary: У агентов Фалкрама и Таргетер совместная миссия.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Winter Celchu, Winter Celchu & Leia Organa
Kudos: 2
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).
  * A translation of [A New Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783666) by [WinterSky101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101). 



> Название взято из цитаты Патрика Линдсея: «Каждый новый друг — это новое приключение».

##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener)переводчик

##  [SmokingSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake) переводчик

Кассиан никогда бы в этом не признался, но он немного волнуется по поводу нового назначения.

Не потому, что он думает, что не сможет выполнить задачу. Ему нужно проникнуть в имперскую академию и выяснить, почему некоторые кадеты — включая их бывшего «крота» — пропадают, и, если повезет, завербовать будущих двойных агентов. Это непросто, особенно учитывая, что он не может взять с собой К-2SО, но Кассиан это провернёт. В датападе, содержащем данные о миссии, написано, что он попадёт внутрь под личиной имперского проверяющего, что даст свободу проводить расследование, не выглядя слишком подозрительно, а также — пропуск в академию, хотя он гораздо старше среднего кадета. В целом, это задание не самое сложное.

Волноваться его заставляет то, что ему предстоит выполнять эту миссию в паре с другим агентом разведки, которого он раньше никогда не встречал.

Её досье скудное, как, впрочем, и у каждого разведчика повстанцев. Позывной — Таргетер, настоящее имя засекречено. Это практически единственное, что он узнал из досье. Она должна быть весьма хороша, иначе бы её не назначили на это задание, но Кассиан не любит работать с теми, с кем не был знаком до этого. Но он знает, что у него нет выбора, и по дороге на инструктаж, где ему предстоит встретить Таргетер впервые, это заставляет хмуриться чуть сильнее обычного.

Дрейвен уже на месте, когда Кассиан появляется.

— Андор. Хорошо. Твоя напарница прибудет с минуты на минуту.

— Почему мне дали напарника на эту миссию, сэр?

Дрейвен хмурится.

— Это было не моим решением. Но у Таргетер хорошая репутация, будем верить, она ей соответствует.

— Надеюсь, что оправдаю ваши ожидания, — отвечает незнакомый голос. Девушка выходит из тёмного угла комнаты. Она носит обычную поношенную коричневую форму повстанцев, пиджак без рукавов поверх и перчатки. Вокруг бёдер застёгнут пояс с бластером в кобуре. Блестящие чёрные волосы она туго стянула сзади, и только несколько прядей свисали по сторонам лица. Глаза раскосые, а скулы — острые.

А ещё она выглядит так, словно ей пятнадцать.

— Таргетер, надо полагать? — спрашивает Дрейвен. Если он и удивился её юности, он этого не показывает.

Кассиан думает, что сам сражался за свободу с шести лет, так что не ему осуждать других за чересчур юный возраст. Но для того чтобы быть хорошим разведчиком, нужен опыт, и Кассиан сомневается, что кто-то столь молодой, какой кажется Таргетер, может иметь его в достаточном количестве. И если её неопытность не позволит ему делать свою работу...

— Вы полагаете верно, генерал Дрейвен. — Девушка быстро оглядывает Кассиана. — А вы, должно быть, агент Фалкрам?

— Буду рад работать с вами, агент Таргетер, — немного натянуто произносит Кассиан.

Таргетер наклоняет голову.

— Взаимно. Как я понимаю, ваша легенда — имперский проверяющий, да?

Кассиан кивает.

— А вы что будете делать?

— Моей легендой будет кадет по обмену, — отвечает Таргетер. — Я прибуду за два дня до вас.

Кассиан хмурится.

— Кадет по обмену должен обладать знаниями из предыдущей академии. Вы учились в имперской академии?

— Вам не нужно волноваться о моем прикрытии, агент Фалкрам. — Таргетер едва заметно усмехается. Так она выглядит чуть старше, но Кассиан все равно не смог бы дать ей больше шестнадцати. — Я справлюсь. Нам нужно найти способ встречаться, не привлекая лишних подозрений, после вашего прибытия.

— Думаю, имперский проверяющий может делать практически всё, что захочет, — отвечает Кассиан. Он тщательно избавляется от фестийского акцента и добавляет: — Я провожу расследование по поручению самого Императора. Для всех будет лучше, если проблем не возникнет.

— Конечно, сэр, — отвечает Таргетер. Ее произношение внезапно становится чисто корусантским — или, как его называют сейчас, центральноимперским. Кассиан думает, собирается ли она использовать это произношение в процессе расследования или просто рисуется. Если собирается, то всё в порядке вещей, он тоже намерен говорить с фальшивым акцентом, но если рисуется, то это плохой знак. Ему претит юная позерша в напарницах.

Таргетер снова смотрит на Кассиана.

— Вас беспокоит мой возраст, агент Фалкрам? — спрашивает она уже без фальшивого акцента.

— Возраст не всегда говорит об опытности агента, — машинально отвечает Кассиан.

Хотя Кассиан уверен, что она заподозрила его сомнения, она не выглядит обиженной. Вместо этого смотрит понимающе, с каким-то оттенком самодовольства. Она думает, что сможет соответствовать требованиям, несмотря на свою юность, понимает Кассиан. Он надеется, что она и вправду сможет.

— Мне шестнадцать, если вам интересно, — произносит она. — И меня бы не послали на это задание, если бы и я, и наше командование не считали, что я с ним справлюсь.

— Уверен, мы отлично сработаемся, — отвечает Кассиан, снова немного натянуто. — Генерал, у вас есть для нас ещё какая-то информация?

Дрейвен выглядит чуть менее безучастно, чем обычно; на его лице, возможно, даже проскальзывает нечто вроде веселья, когда он протягивает Кассиану и Таргетер датапады. Все же Кассиан не уверен, что это веселье, учитывая, что никогда раньше такого выражения он у Дрейвена не видел.

— Детали ваших прикрытий. Запомните их так хорошо, как сможете. Может быть, вам двоим стоит поработать над этим вместе.

— Хотите поработать вместе? — спрашивает Таргетер Кассиана.

— Думаете, это поможет?

Едва заметная сдержанная улыбка змеится на её лице.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, но попрактиковаться никогда не мешает.

Кассиан знает, что Таргетер, очевидно, хороший агент, несмотря на свой возраст, но она все равно на семь лет младше него. Ему не нравится идея принимать советы от шестнадцатилетней, как бы хороши они ни были.

— Полагаю, я справлюсь сам.

— Как скажете, — отвечает Таргетер. — Я отправляюсь послезавтра, верно?

Дрейвен кивает.

— Вам хватит этого времени, чтобы запомнить детали?

Таргетер улыбается той же сдержанной улыбкой.

— Думаю, да, но я хотела бы начать как можно скорее.

— Тогда свободны, — отвечает Дрейвен, и Таргетер, прежде чем уйти, идеально, словно рисуясь, отдаёт честь.

— Она ещё ребенок, — говорит Кассиан. Что бы Таргетер ни сказала, ему сложно примириться с тем, что выполнять важную миссию предстоит с шестнадцатилетней.

— Она твой напарник на этом задании, сколько бы лет ей ни было, — отвечает Дрейвен. — Ты тоже свободен, Андор. Начни изучать свою легенду.

Кассиан отдаёт честь, постаравшись, чтобы это выглядело так же красиво, как у Таргетер, и покидает комнату совещаний. Он включает датапад на ходу и начинает просматривать информацию. Он отработает легенду с К-2SО после того, как прочитает несколько раз, и будет готов к прибытию в академию через четыре дня.

Он только надеется, что Таргетер тоже будет готова.

* * *

Вся имперская форма, без исключений, оказывается жутко неудобна. Однако Винтер носила гораздо менее удобную одежду, будучи Второй дочерью Альдераана, так что она привыкает и не ёрзает, как бы одежда ни кололась. Прядь волос падает на лицо, и она заправляет её за ухо. Её всё ещё немного отвлекает то, что волосы чёрные вместо естественного белого цвета, но это становится всё легче не замечать. С белыми волосами она бы выделялась, тогда как черноволосых кадетов в её новом классе оказывается больше полудюжины, и она отлично среди них растворяется.

— Коринна Илайзер? — произносит голос. Винтер без колебаний выступает вперёд. Безупречная память всегда помогала ей на миссиях под прикрытием. Она помнит каждую деталь своей выдуманной истории дословно.

— Имперский проверяющий готов вас принять, — добавляет протокольный дроид, приписанный к упомянутому проверяющему. Винтер покидает строй кадетов и входит в кабинет, держа спину прямо, как будто проглотила шомпол, и сцепив руки за спиной.

Агент Фалкрам сидит за столом, и имперская форма на нём выглядит столь же неудобной, как и та, что на Винтер.

— Кадет Илайзер, — произносит он, растягивая слова. — Садитесь.

Винтер послушно садится на стул напротив.

— Что-то не так, сэр? — спрашивает она с твердым корусантским акцентом. Она надеется, что Фалкрам сможет прочитать скрытое послание: «Всё пока что идёт по плану?»

— Это предстоит выяснить, — произносит Фалкрам, и Винтер считает это скорее положительным ответом. — Я здесь по приказу Императора, чтобы собрать сведения об академии. Вы перевелись недавно?

— Два дня назад, — отвечает Винтер.

Фалкрам прикусывает губу и барабанит пальцами по столу. Винтер пытается было вычленить из этого стука зашифрованное сообщение, но если Фалкрам и использует код, то она его не знает.

— Откуда вы перевелись, кадет?

— Из академии в Центре Империи, сэр.

— Хм. И каково на текущий момент ваше мнение об этой академии? — Перевод: «Нашла что-нибудь интересное?»

— Довольно похожа на предыдущую, сэр. — Перевод: «Пока нет».

Фалкрам суживает глаза.

— Возможно, мне понадобится поговорить с вами ещё раз, — говорит он то, что Винтер и так прекрасно знает. Она кивает, изображая раболепие.

— Видел результаты ваших тестов, кстати говоря, — добавляет Фалкрам. — Весьма впечатляет.

— Спасибо, сэр,— отвечает Винтер. Она, разумеется, знает все результаты своих сфальсифицированных тестов, и они действительно впечатляют. Надежда на то, что статус новоприбывшей, особенно с исключительными результатами тестов, сделает более естественным то, что Фалкрам под личиной имперского проверяющего будет проводить с ней время. Кадет вроде неё станет идеальным информатором для инспектора вроде него.

Фалкрам протягивает руку, и Винтер без колебаний её пожимает, незаметно забирая из ладони комлинк. Она сжимает вокруг него пальцы достаточно быстро, чтобы никто не заметил, и поводит глазами вниз и вверх вместо кивка. Достаточно распространённая тактика разведчиков, и Фалкрам, похоже, понимает. Винтер сцепляет руки за спиной, пряча между ними комлинк.

— Успехов на занятиях, кадет Илайзер, — произносит Фалкрам, прозрачно намекая, что она свободна. Винтер уважительно склоняет голову и покидает его кабинет, возвращаясь в строй кадетов снаружи. Она в конце списка, так что ждать, пока Фалкрам разберётся с остальными кадетами, остаётся недолго. Когда он закончит, они смогут вернуться в свои комнаты.

Винтер сжимает пальцы вокруг комлинка до тех пор, пока не попадает в казарменный освежитель, притворившись, что хочет принять душ. Она включает ультразвуковой душ сразу же как входит и наконец разжимает ладонь. Комлинк передаёт только текст и оказывается достаточно маленьким, чтобы его было легко спрятать. Её уже ждёт одно сообщение, написанное шифром, который Винтер может легко прочесть.

«Его не отследить, но осторожнее. Мы будем обмениваться новостями каждый день. Не посылай ненужных сообщений».

Винтер не отвечает, посчитав это сообщение ненужным. Она надеется, что получит кое-какую информацию за ужином и сможет передать её перед отходом ко сну. Она быстро раздевается и вступает под душ, моясь как можно скорее, и когда она снова одевается и выходит, комлинк у неё в бюстгальтере.

— Коринна, что ты думаешь об инспекторе Элдрихте? — спрашивает Винтер её соседка по комнате, девушка по имени Кайра.

— Выглядит компетентным, — отвечает Винтер, садясь на постель.

Брай, другая соседка, хихикает.

— Нет, мы о том, какой он хорошенький!

— Мне он хорошеньким не показался, — замечает Рилла, четвёртая девушка и последняя соседка Винтер.

— Да, но ты влюблена в Джелайлу, так что с твоими предпочтениями всё ясно, — парирует Брай.

Рилла пожимает плечами:

— Вот она хорошенькая. Как можно меня винить?

— Думаю, инспектор Элдрихт привлекательный, — произносит Винтер нерешительно.

Кайра закатывает глаза.

— Следовало знать, что ты не заметишь.

— Знаешь, можно обращать внимание не только на устав, — добавляет Брай.

— Я хочу, чтобы Империя мной гордилась, — отвечает Винтер.

— А я хочу, чтобы мной гордился инспектор Элдрихт, — возражает Кайра, и они с Брай хихикают как сумасшедшие.

Винтер интересно, что соседки подумают, если Фалкрам начнёт вызывать её к себе чаще. Она надеется, что они не будут распространять слухи. Кайра оказалась жуткой сплетницей, и даже годы обучения в Имперской академии не смогли это из неё выбить. Скорее всего, слух по всей академии о том, что они с Фалкрамом встречаются, не повлияет на миссию, но Винтер хотела бы избежать таких осложнений.

— Вы закончили обсуждать инспектора Элдрихта? Ужин через пять минут, — информирует их Рилла. — Нам пора идти.

— Не то чтобы еда была вкусной, — жалуется Брай, но они с Кайрой всё же следуют за Риллой к выходу из комнаты. Винтер замыкает процессию, думая, как незаметно поднять за ужином тему пропавших кадетов. Она знает, что у Фалкрама, скорее всего, будет больше информации, чем у неё, но надеется, что и ей будет что рассказать помимо того, что две её соседки считают его привлекательным.

Идеальный предлог представляется на середине ужина, когда Брай оглядывается и хмурится.

— Я нигде не вижу Беннара.

— Может, плохо себя чувствует, — предполагает Кайра, но по голосу ясно, что она не особо уверена.

— Ох, он пропал, как и остальные, — с горечью бормочет Рилла.

— Остальные? — недоумённо спрашивает Винтер, стараясь не выдать то, как сильно ей хочется услышать ответ.

Кайре, казалось, становится неуютно.

— Нам нельзя об этом говорить.

Учитывая, как обычно разговорчива Кайра, это только подогревает любопытство Винтер. И всё же нельзя слишком любопытствовать, чтобы не спугнуть её.

— Может, они переводятся на другой курс? — спрашивает она, откусывая кусочек и делая вид, что вовсе не надеется отчаянно на ответ. — В моей предыдущей академии кадеты так делали.

— Если и переводятся, нам об этом не говорят, — отвечает Рилла. — Уже почти дюжина пропала, и мы не знаем ничего о том, где они теперь.

Брай заламывает руки.

— Рилла, нам нельзя...

— Что, пусть Коринна будет единственной, кто ничего не знает? — парирует Рилла. — Многие из них отлично учились. Ей стоит быть осторожнее.

Винтер моргает. Повстанцы этого не знали. Это может всё усложнить. Её успеваемость не должна резко ухудшиться, это вызвало бы вопросы, на которые она не хочет отвечать; но если тот, кто забирает кадетов — кем бы он ни был — выбирает самых прилежных, ей может грозить опасность

С другой стороны, если заберут её, она получит гораздо больше информации, чем могла бы надеяться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за меня , — говорит она Рилле. — Если кто-нибудь услышит...

— Ладно. — Рилла набивает рот едой. — Отныне играю по правилам, как хотите.

Хотя это официально и не часть задания, Винтер знает, что было бы неплохо завербовать нескольких будущих двойных агентов. Похоже, у Риллы обнаруживается потенциал.

— И всё же спасибо за предупреждение.

Рилла неохотно изображает радость.

— Не за что.

Кайра и Брай быстро переводят беседу в безопасное русло. Винтер притихает, так и этак вертя новую информацию в голове. Не так много, но даже намёка на какую-то связь между пропавшими кадетами может быть достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходит. И всё же должно быть что-то ещё, кроме хорошей успеваемости. Предыдущий агент под прикрытием в академии, насколько Винтер знает, должен был притворяться просто обычным кадетом. Если забирали только лучших, его бы не взяли.

Так что должно быть что-то ещё, но что?

Закончив с едой, девушки направляются обратно в казармы. Лёгкость, с которой они поддразнивали друг друга насчёт привлекательности Фалкрама, уходит, напряжение ужина ещё не развеивается. Винтер думает о том, что отправит в отчете Фалкраму. Она хочет послать его как можно быстрее, так что стоит понять, что именно писать, прежде чем доставать комлинк. Она не собирается упоминать, что её соседки находят его привлекательным, но нужно доложить, что многие из пропавших кадетов оказались отличниками, что есть новый пропавший по имени Беннар и что одна из её соседок считает, что Винтер может грозить опасность. Ей не особенно нравится это признавать, но она не собирается умалчивать и ставить всю миссию под угрозу из-за своей гордости. Она не ребёнок, несмотря на возраст. И если она хочет, чтобы Фалкрам в это поверил, ей нужно вести себя как взрослой.

Когда подходит её очередь воспользоваться освежителем, Винтер вытаскивает комлинк и быстро печатает: «Около двенадцати пропавших, никто не знает, где они, кадет по имени Беннар, возможно, тоже исчез по состоянию на время ужина, многие из пропавших хорошо учились, соседка считает, что я тоже могу быть под угрозой». Она тут же отправляет сообщение и через минуту, не дождавшись ответа, прикрепляет комлинк обратно к подложке бюстгальтера. Затем она переодевается из имперской формы в мешковатую пижаму, которую должен носить каждый кадет, надеясь, что никто не увидит, что она всё ещё в бюстгальтере. Она снимет его, когда найдет для комлинка место получше, а до тех пор ей не хочется рисковать ради своего удобства.

Она быстро забирается в постель и натягивает одеяло до самой шеи. Она надеется, что Фалкрам пришлёт новости, но не сможет проверить комлинк до утра. Это кажется слишком опасным.

Отключить мозг, чтобы заснуть, сложно, но Винтер развила что-то вроде таланта к этому. Она закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и через несколько секунд уже спит.

* * *

Кассиан ужинает с главой академии, ненавидя каждую секунду этого действа, и отступает в свои покои, как только представляется возможность уйти вежливо. Он проверяет комлинк на случай, если Таргетер уже прислала ему отчет, и находит ожидающее его сообщение.

«Около двенадцати пропавших, никто не знает, где они, кадет по имени Беннар, возможно, тоже исчез по состоянию на время ужина, многие из пропавших хорошо учились, соседка считает, что я тоже могу быть под угрозой».

К его раздражению, это более конкретная информация, чем успел получить он сам. У него имеются определённые подозрения, и стоит просмотреть списки учеников в классах, но Таргетер как-то умудрилась узнать число пропавших и имя одного из них, а также установить связь между ними. Она действительно хороша.

Последняя часть сообщения, тем не менее, беспокоит его. Они уже потеряли одного агента из-за исчезновений в академии — хотя, если остальные были лучшими в своих классах, его, видимо, забрали по другой причине — и Кассиан не хочет лишиться ещё и её. И всё же, если он выведет Таргетер раньше установленного времени, это спровоцирует подозрения, а если её успеваемость начнет падать, это породит проблемы, с которыми у них нет времени разбираться.

Но именно Кассиан остаётся здесь взрослым — несмотря на все таланты Таргетер, ей всё ещё шестнадцать — так что ему приходится придумывать, как её защитить. Он нахмуривается, посмотрев на комлинк, и наконец печатает ответ.

«Хорошая работа. У меня есть подозрения, но ничего конкретного. Будь осторожна. Не становись лучшей в классе. Я начну проявлять интерес к тебе, так что тебя будет непросто похитить. Если они попытаются забрать тебя, можешь даже раскрыть легенду. Не позволяй забрать себя любой ценой».

Это рискованный совет. Дрейвен, возможно, не согласился бы с ним, и Кассиан знает, что это не самый практичный вариант. Но он не собирается говорить Таргетер, чтобы она просто дала себя забрать. Это задание не кажется настолько важным для Восстания, чтобы терять на нём двух агентов. Они уже потеряли одного, и Кассиан не собирается позволить себе потерять второго. Ему уже приходилось принимать такие решения, и это всегда оказывалось сложным. На его совести уже много смертей, и он не хочет, чтобы к ним добавилась Таргетер.

Он вздыхает и достаёт списки классов. Просидев над ними всю ночь, он пытается составить список имен пропавших. Он находит четырнадцать кадетов, больше не присутствовавших в академии, но Таргетер сказала, что пропало меньше двенадцати, так что некоторых из них, должно быть, просто перевели. Он изучит это позже, когда будет не так вымотан.

Спустя девяносто минут сна и четыре кружки кафа Кассиан надевает форму и быстро выходит из комнаты. Его пригласили поприсутствовать на уроке, и так как он знал, что Таргетер тоже будет там, он согласился. Мелкий клерк, которого присылают проводить его, заикается и практически лишается дара речи в присутствии такой важной персоны как имперский проверяющий, поэтому от него Кассиан не может получить никакой важной информации. А вот глава академии, встретившая его в аудитории, совсем другое дело.

— А, проверяющий Элдрихт. — Эта женщина, как и всегда, выглядит почти омерзительно готовой услужить. Кассиану требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить её имя: Ора Наморэ. — Надеюсь, вчера у вас был приятный вечер.

— Я здесь не для приятных вечеров, директор Наморэ, — говорит Кассиан самым высокомерным тоном, какой может изобразить. — Полагаю, сегодня я буду наблюдать за классами четвёртого года обучения?

— Да, проверяющий, — отвечает Наморэ. — Прошу, сэр.

Кадеты четвёртого года обучения уже стоят в строю и готовятся начинать. Учитель кричит им что-то, и строй приходит в движение. Они начинают проходить что-то вроде полосы препятствий, и хотя Кассиан должен следить за всеми, его взгляд всё время возвращается к Таргетер.

Откровенно говоря, не только его. Она идёт впереди всего класса, двигаясь с грацией, которой, похоже, не хватает остальным. Кассиан думает, чем она занимается помимо шпионажа на Восстание. Она двигается, будто танцуя, и Кассиан совершенно не удивляется, когда она заканчивает полосу препятствий первой.

Волнения он тоже не ощущает, хотя и сказал Таргетер не пытаться стать лучше всех. Её результат определенно тянет на первое место. И всё же это позволяет Кассиану выделить её, что, как он предполагает, и есть её основная цель.

— Это кадет Илайзер, верно? — спрашивает он. — Переведённая из Центра Империи?

— Да, — отвечает Наморэ кивая. — Она очень хороша. Её оценки за тесты весьма впечатляют. Разумеется, мы набираем только лучших.

Кассиан позволяет себе окинуть остальных кадетов долгим взглядом: некоторым из них, очевидно, сложно.

— Я вижу.

Наморэ краснеет.

— Что ж, мы...

— Я бы хотел ещё раз поговорить с кадетом Илайзер, — заявляет Кассиан. — Думаю, она может стать ценным ресурсом.

— Конечно, — отвечает Наморэ. Готовность, с которой она едва не выворачивается наизнанку, чтобы услужить, почти тошнотворна. — Я могу привести её прямо сейчас, если хотите!

— Если не затруднит, — отвечает Кассиан. Наморэ убегает трусцой. Она что-то быстро говорит Таргетер, и они обе возвращаются.

Таргетер появляется в поле зрения и отточенным движением отдаёт честь.

— Сэр, мне сказали, вы хотите со мной поговорить?

— Кадет Илайзер. — Кассиан коротко кивает. — Вы, похоже, весьма преуспели в тренировках.

— Делаю всё, что в моих силах, сэр.

— Что вы намерены делать после того, как закончите академию?

Таргетер недоумённо моргает, но быстро приходит в себя.

— Я рассматривала возможность пойти в имперский флот, сэр, но также думала о том, чтобы стать проверяющим.

— Хм. — Это хорошо сказано. Теперь предлог для того, чтобы Кассиан проводил с ней время, становится ещё убедительнее. Не будет слишком неуместно завести временного протеже, и это позволит проводить с Таргетер больше времени. — Думаю, из вас выйдет хороший проверяющий.

Таргетер расширяет глаза.

— Вы так думаете, сэр?

— Это непростая работа, — предупреждает Кассиан. — Но, наверное, мне стоит ввести вас в курс дела. Вы можете помочь мне с этой инспекцией.

— Правда, сэр? — Таргетер выглядит взволнованной, но быстро берёт себя в руки. — Это разрешено?

Кассиан смотрит на Наморэ, чья спина мгновенно выпрямляется так, будто она проглотила шомпол.

— Уверен, мы это уладим.

— Конечно, — отвечает Наморэ кивая. — Мы всегда хотели, чтобы наши кадеты получали лучший опыт, а работа с имперским проверяющим будет великолепным опытом для...

— Тогда решено, — перебивает ее Кассиан. — Пойдемте со мной, кадет Илайзер.

— Сейчас? — выпаливает Наморэ.

Кассиан неодобрительно смотрит на неё.

— Да, сейчас. Или вы возражаете?

— Конечно, нет! — Наморэ трясёт головой. — Действуйте, сэр. Я уведомлю инструкторов кадета Илайзер об изменениях в её расписании.

— Хорошо. — Кассиан манит Таргетер. — Со мной, кадет.

Таргетер занимает место на несколько шагов позади.

— Со мной, — повторяет Кассиан, указывая рядом с собой.

Таргетер нахмуривается.

— Но, сэр, протокол...

— Ради звёзд, кадет, просто идите сюда.

Таргетер смиренно шагает вперед. На секунду Кассиану кажется, что он видит искорку веселья в её глазах, но та пропадает так же быстро, как появляется.

— Да, сэр.

— Я как раз изучал списки классов, — заявляет он. — И хотел бы, чтобы вы занялись этим вместе со мной. Посмотрим, найдёте ли вы что-нибудь, что угодно, выделяющееся.

— Да, сэр.

Кассиан приводит Таргетер к своему кабинету и впускает её внутрь. Она заходит и встаёт по стойке смирно у стола. Кассиан закрывает дверь. Он жестом приглашает её сесть за стол, и она подчиняется. Он приносит датапады и выдаёт Таргетер те, данные с которых он уже просмотрел.

— Я изучил эти, но хотел бы услышать ещё одно мнение. Скажите, если найдёте что угодно подозрительное.

— Конечно, сэр, — отвечает Таргетер. Она послушно берёт датапад и начинает прилежно его листать. Кассиан дожидается, пока они оба будут выглядеть сосредоточенными на датападах, опускает руку в карман и незаметно нажимает на кнопку. Через несколько секунд ожидания устройство издаёт тихий звук.

— Системы наблюдения отключены, — произносит Кассиан вполголоса. — Это должно выглядеть как сбой и затронуть всё крыло. Они не смогут связать отключение с нами.

— Я не буду раскрывать легенду, если меня попытаются забрать, — говорит Таргетер в ответ, спокойно кладя датапад рядом.

— Прошу прощения?

— Если меня попытаются забрать, я им это позволю. — Таргетер сцепляет ладони. — В этом есть смысл. Я узнаю, чем они занимаются, и смогу оставаться с вами на связи. И я уверена, мы придумаем, как меня оттуда достать, если будет нужно.

— Это задание не настолько важно, чтобы так рисковать.

Таргетер пожимает плечами.

— Я полагаю, что настолько. Что-то здесь происходит, и не думаю, что это к добру. Зачем бы Империи заставлять исчезать лучших своих кадетов? Что бы они ни планировали, полагаю, результат нам не очень-то понравится.

Кассиан хмурится. Технически они с Таргетер служат в одном звании, и никто из них не главный на задании. Кассиан жалеет об этом. Ему хочется приказать Таргетер не совершать такую глупость, но он не думает, что она хорошо воспримет такой приказ.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, — наконец постановляет он. — Вы что-то ещё сегодня обнаружили?

— Ничего интересного, — отвечает Таргетер, покачав головой. С лёгкой улыбкой на губах она добавляет: — Хотя двое из моих соседок считают вас привлекательным. Они очень ревнуют из-за того, что я буду с вами работать.

Кассиан моргает.

— Э-э-э...

— Не думаю, что это очень поможет заданию. — Ухмылка Таргетер показывает, что она находит беспокойство Кассиана весьма забавным. — Но я подумала, вам стоит знать, просто на всякий случай.

— Я не... — Кассиан качает головой. — Есть какая-нибудь _полезная_ информация?

— Нет, — отвечает Таргетер, мотнув головой. — А у вас?

Кассиан указывает на датапады.

— У меня есть список из четырнадцати кадетов, которые больше здесь не учатся, но вы говорили, что пропало двенадцать.

— Рилла сказала, почти дюжина, — соглашается Таргетер. — Сказала, они пропали не так давно. Возможно, она имела в виду, за последние несколько месяцев. Сколько исчезновений произошло за это время?

Кассиан хмурится и смотрит в датапад.

— Думаю, одиннадцать.

— То есть почти дюжина. У пропавших кадетов есть какие-то общие черты?

— Ну, кроме нашего предыдущего агента, они все были лучшими в своих классах.

Таргетер хмурится.

— Вы думаете, тот агент провалился?

— Возможно, — отвечает Кассиан. — Но если бы это было так, полагаю, Империя устроила бы показательную казнь. А наш агент просто исчез. Обычно так не происходит.

Таргетер не выглядит до конца убежденной и все еще недовольно кусает губу, но кивает.

— Вы правы. Обычно Империя работает по-другому.

— Если наш предшественник провалился, мы должны быть ещё более осторожны, — добавляет Кассиан. — Никаких ненужных рисков.

— Я и не планировала ничего такого, — отвечает Таргетер. Кассиан подавляет порыв напомнить о её нежелании раскрывать легенду, если её заберут. — У меня есть семья, к которой я хочу вернуться.

Кассиан моргает. Он не ожидал, что у Таргетер есть семья. Он предполагал, что она сирота, как и он сам. Многие молодые рекруты Восстания были сиротами.

— Вы к ней вернётесь, — говорит Кассиан, хотя и не может быть в этом уверенным.

Таргетер едва заметно улыбается, но улыбка не затрагивает её глаз.

— Мы сделаем всё, что сможем, а если я всё же не вернусь домой, они будут знать, что я умерла за правое дело.

Кассиан поджимает губы.

— Будьте осторожны.

— Буду, — обещает Таргетер, и Кассиан абсолютно уверен, что на неё можно положиться.

* * *

Соседки Винтер оказываются предсказуемо взволнованы, когда она возвращается со встречи.

— Ох, звёздочки мои, Коринна, почему ты такая удачливая? — вопит Брай, хватая её за руки и толкая на кровать. — Ты будешь работать с проверяющим Элдрихтом!

— Ему просто нужна моя помощь, потому что я недавно перевелась, — возражает Винтер, вытаскивая руки из хватки Брай. — Он думает, я могу заметить что-то странное, так как только что приехала из другой академии.

— Да, но ты будешь _работать с проверяющим Элдрихтом!_ — произносит Кайра многозначительно. — Какой он?

— Он вблизи такой же красивый? — требовательно спрашивает Брай.

— Чем вы занимались? — кричит Кайра.

— Скорее всего, всё теми же скучными вещами, которыми занимались бы с любым другим проверяющим, — ворчит Рилла. — Завидовать особо нечему.

— Но он такой милый! — возражает Брай.

— Я работаю с ним как с профессионалом, — твердо постановляет Винтер. — Кроме того, он, должно быть, старше...

— Вряд ли так уж старше, — парирует Кайра. — Скорее всего, не больше, чем на десять лет.

— Нам шестнадцать, — произносит Рилла, и это почему-то звучит возмущённо. — Ему не меньше двадцати пяти...

— Не такая уж и большая разница, — возражает Кайра.

— Независимо от того, сколько ему, я работаю с ним как коллега и помощник, ничего более, — говорит Винтер. — Я сама хочу стать проверяющим, когда закончу академию. Думаю, поэтому он позволил мне с ним работать.

— Хм, тогда я тоже хочу стать проверяющим, — мурлыкает Брай.

Кайра хихикает.

— Они просто невыносимы, — стонет Рилла. — Не обращай на них внимания, Коринна.

Винтер едва заметно улыбается ей.

— Спасибо.

— Но если произойдёт что-нибудь пикантное, расскажи нам, — требует Кайра.

— Я уверена, что ничего «пикантного» не произойдёт, — говорит Винтер. — Что я пропустила на сегодняшних занятиях?

— Ничего важного, — отмахивается Брай. — В любом случае, ты же лучшая в классе, ты это всё мгновенно усвоишь.

— Удивительно, что Центр Империи тебя отпустил, — замечает Рилла. Довольно невинная фраза, но что-то в том, как Рилла произносит её, заставляет Винтер насторожиться. — Академии не любят отпускать лучших кадетов.

Винтер пожимает плечами.

— Я попросила о переводе, они его одобрили.

— Не знаю, правда, зачем тебе понадобилось покидать Центр Империи, — говорит Кайра, ложась на живот и поднимая ноги. — Там так классно. Я была там только один раз.

— Не так классно, если там жить, — отвечает Винтер. Она не жила в Центре Империи, но достаточно часто летала туда с Леей и Бейлом, чтобы сделать вид. — Мне хотелось улететь куда-нибудь из большого города.

— Если б я жила в Центре Империи, я бы никогда оттуда не улетела, — заявляет Брай.

— Там не настолько хорошо, — усмехается Рилла.

Брай усмехается в ответ.

— У тебя странные приоритеты, Рилла. Не удивлена, что ты не понимаешь.

Рилла краснеет от злости.

— Только потому, что я не подлизываюсь к новому проверяющему...

— Рилла, ты не могла бы рассказать мне о том, что я пропустила сегодня? — вмешивается Винтер. — Не хочу отставать.

Рилла всё ещё выглядит разозлённой, но всё же отворачивается от Брай и смотрит на Винтер.

— Конечно. Давай я прочитаю тебе свои сегодняшние заметки с лекции.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Винтер и оставляет Брай и Кайру сплетничать. Она надеется, что ей удаётся привлечь Риллу на свою сторону, по целому ряду причин. Хочется иметь поддержку в академии, и, если Рилла окажется достойной доверия, она, может быть, даже сумеет сделать её новым членом Восстания или, что ещё лучше, двойным агентом. Она не особенно рассчитывает на это, но было бы неплохо.

— Не позволяй им доставать тебя, — вполголоса произносит Винтер, как только они с Риллой оказываются вне зоны слышимости. — Ты права, в Центре Империи всё не так уж хорошо.

Улыбка Риллы кажется вымученной, но сам факт того, что она пытается улыбнуться, — хороший признак.

— Дело не только в этом, но спасибо за попытку.

Винтер позволяет губам изогнуться в ответной улыбке.

— Я тоже не думаю, что проверяющий Элдрихт такой уж привлекательный, — признаётся она. — А вот Джелайла милая.

Рилла удивлённо смотрит на Винтер и улыбается уже искренне:

— Ты правда так думаешь?

Винтер пожимает плечами.

— Я люблю девушек так же, как и парней, и мне нравится Джелайла. — Она не лжёт. Винтер предпочла бы не врать Рилле больше необходимого. Конечно, кое-что ей приходится держать при себе, но чем правдивее она сейчас, тем лучше это скажется в долгосрочной перспективе. Если она хочет попробовать завербовать Риллу, правда может оказаться полезной.

— Мне не особо нравятся мальчики, — признаётся Рилла. — Но Брай и Кайра всё время о них говорят. И Айвана тоже к ним присоединялась, пока не...

— Пока не — что? — осторожно напоминает Винтер, когда Рилла осекается.

— Она одна из тех, кто пропал, — тихо произносит Рилла. — Мы не должны об этом говорить. Я думаю, это глупо, но...

— Не стоит рисковать из-за меня, — быстро говорит Винтер. Несмотря на это, она запоминает информацию, чтобы позже сообщить Фалкраму. — Давай просто посмотрим твои заметки, ладно? А потом ты мне, может быть, расскажешь, есть ли тут ещё симпатичные девчонки. Я что-то не заметила парней, которые бы меня заинтересовали.

Рилла ухмыляется.

— Звучит отлично!

Они просматривают конспекты довольно быстро, но не успевают поговорить о девочках — подходит время ужина. Заходя в столовую, Винтер на миг встречается взглядами с Фалкрамом. Он кивает, как бы узнавая её, и больше не обращает на неё внимания — по крайней мере, заметного. Винтер поступает так же.

Позже она размышляла, могла ли повлиять на дальнейшие события. Она не знала, что было уже слишком поздно.

— Кадет Илайзер, — зовёт Наморэ, когда Винтер выходит из столовой. — На пару слов.

Рилла смотрит на неё с удивлением.

— Знаешь, о чём она хочет с тобой поговорить?

— Нет, — нахмурившись, отвечает Винтер. — Надеюсь, не о чём-то плохом.

— Тебя подождать?

Винтер качает головой.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Спасибо за предложение.

Рилла удаляется обратно в комнату, оставив Винтер и Наморэ одних.

— Что-то не так, мэм? — вежливо спрашивает Винтер.

Наморэ окидывает её взглядом.

— В твоих файлах о переводе нашлось кое-какое противоречие, — наконец произносит она. — Я не очень задумывалась об этом. Довольно частая ошибка, а всё остальное было в порядке.

— Я прошу прощения за ошибку, — отвечает Винтер, и её сердце бьётся чаще. — Если я что-то могу сделать...

— Но после того, как проверяющий попросил тебя работать с ним, я подумала, что мне стоит пересмотреть твои файлы, — продолжает Наморэ. — Была только одна ошибка, верно, но я связалась с Центром Империи, чтобы уведомить их о ней.

Винтер прошибает холодный пот.

— В той академии не знают никакой Коринны Илайзер, — произносит Наморэ. — Её там никогда не было. Ты не та, за кого себя выдаёшь.

Винтер жалеет, что при ней сейчас нет бластера, хотя бы маленького, карманного, — но носить его было бы слишком рискованно. У неё остаётся комлинк, чтобы связаться с Фалкрамом, но она не смогла бы легко до него добраться и Наморэ точно бы заметила.

Но её легенду уже раскрыли, и не похоже, чтобы ситуация могла улучшиться, так что Винтер разворачивается и бежит к дверям, на ходу вытаскивая комлинк из-под формы.

Она не успевает.

В боку взрывается боль, когда туда попадает бластерный заряд. Винтер едва не падает вперёд, вскрикнув. Только силой воли ей удаётся устоять, но она знает, что проиграла. Она шлёт Фалкраму короткое: «Наморэ знает», — и крошит комлинк в кулаке. Затем она поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Наморэ, стоявшей на другом конце холла с бластером в руке.

— Давайте. Убейте меня, — усмехается Винтер, попытавшись, чтобы это прозвучало смело. — Там, снаружи, много других, таких же, как я. Они переходят на нашу сторону каждый день. Вам не победить.

Губы Наморэ складываются в усмешку. Она снова поднимает бластер, целясь Винтер в голову.

«Прости, Лея. Простите, мама и папа. Да пребудет с вами Сила, даже без меня».

— Последнее слово?

— Да здравствует Восстание.


	2. Chapter 2

##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener)переводчик

##  [SmokingSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake) переводчик

Уже на половине пути к своей комнате Кассиан вспоминает, что забыл фуражку в столовой. Он поворачивает назад — некоторые на него косятся, Кассиан не обращает внимания — и идёт обратно. По дороге он видит девушку, с которой Таргетер сидела, но самой Таргетер с ней нет. Он рассеянно спрашивает себя, где она может быть, — но само по себе это не повод тревожиться.

Сообщение из двух слов говорит: он был прав.

«Наморэ знает».

Кассиан срывается на бег.

Подходя ближе к столовой, он слышит голос Наморэ:

— Последнее слово? — и вынимает спрятанный за поясом бластер.

— Да здравствует Восстание, — отвечает Таргетер с вызовом в голосе; Кассиан вскидывает бластер и, ворвавшись в комнату, тут же стреляет в Наморэ.

Он попадает ей между глаз, и она падает.

Таргетер быстро оборачивается, её рука прикрывает бок.

— Фалкрам, — шепчет она, а потом колени подкашиваются и она заваливается вперёд.

Кассиан оказывается рядом как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ей упасть.

— Ошибка в документах, — бормочет Таргетер, голос её не слушается. Кассиан гадает, как серьёзно она ранена. — Она связалась с академией в Центре Империи, спросила их об ошибке, а они сказали ей, что я не кадет, они меня не посылали. Не знаю, раскрыта ли твоя легенда тоже, но...

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — обрывает её Кассиан. — Идти можешь?

Таргетер сжимает губы и кивает:

— Думаю, да.

Она не убирает с бока руки, но ей удаётся подняться и сделать пару шагов.

— Я не смогу бежать, — обеспокоенно говорит она. — Ты должен уходить без меня.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — говорит Кассиан и обнимает её за пояс. Таргетер задыхается от боли, когда он задевает место, на котором лежит её рука, и он сжимает её повыше. Другую руку она кладёт ему на плечо, и они покидают столовую.

— Они перекроют весь город. — Таргетер тяжёло дышит. Они идут не то чтобы быстро, но ясно, что для неё даже так — почти слишком. — И предупредят Империю, и вызовут штурмовиков. Мы не сможем выбраться отсюда раньше, чем они это сделают, пока я нас задерживаю. Ты должен уходить, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы их остановить.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — повторяет Кассиан. Если у него не будет другого выхода, они оба это знают: оставит, — но пока до этого не дошло, он будет с ней.

Таргетер хмурится.

— Пусть лучше вернётся один из нас, чем никто.

— Нам нужна надежда, — отвечает Кассиан. — Восстание живёт надеждой.

Мгновение Таргетер смотрит на него.

— Восстание живёт надеждой, — задумчиво повторяет она. — Мне нравится.

— А нам нужна надежда, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Она нас и выведет.

Ворота на территорию академии совсем рядом. Их охраняют два офицера. Кассиан вполне уверен, что может снять обоих, но вряд ли получится сделать это прежде, чем они успеют поднять тревогу — если предположить, что ещё не подняли.

— Твои допуски ещё сработают? — спрашивает Таргетер. — Ты сможешь нас вывести с их помощью? Я не думаю, что твою легенду раскрыли.

— Попробуем. Но если они увидят тебя — поймут, что что-то не так.

Таргетер глубоко вдыхает и выпрямляется. Её рука всё ещё прижата к боку, но она цепляется за неё второй, так выглядит более естественно. Таргетер немного бледная, но не настолько, чтобы это бросалось в глаза. В её собственных глазах Кассиан видит ещё отблески боли, но в остальном Таргетер смотрится прекрасно.

— Не медли.

Кассиан выпускает её и подходит к воротам. Таргетер держится чуть позади.

— Мне нужен спидер, — высокомерно сообщает он офицерам, остановившись возле них.

Они переглядываются.

— Хм...

— Я — проверяющий Элдрихт, и я здесь по приказу Императора, — цедит Кассиан. Он смеряет каждого из офицеров взглядом. — Нам с помощницей требуется спидер. Вы хотите помешать нам выполнять нашу работу?

— Нет, конечно, нет, сэр, — тут же говорит один из них. — Я сейчас же подгоню спидер. Всего минуту, сэр.

— Отлично.

Офицер поспешно убегает.

— Вы, открывайте ворота, — командует Кассиан второму, который тут же исполняет что велено.

Мгновение спустя первый возвращается со спидером. 

— Наша лучшая модель, — рапортует он. — А... вы знаете, когда вернётесь, сэр?

— Вряд ли вас это хоть сколько-нибудь касается, — отрезает Кассиан. Таргетер забирается в спидер; её движения самую малость чересчур отрывистые, чтобы быть естественными. Кассиан надеется, что это незаметно. — Спокойной ночи, офицеры.

Они выезжают через ворота, они так близки к тому, чтобы оторваться, когда в академии ревёт сигнал тревоги. Краем глаза Кассиан видит: один из офицеров говорит в комлинк, он выглядит перепуганным, а затем достаёт бластер.

Первый выстрел не достигает цели. Таргетер уворачивается от него, её глаза широко раскрыты. Кассиан бросает ей бластер.

— Отстреливайся. Я нас отсюда вытащу.

Таргетер делает что сказано, хотя для этого ей приходится вертеться — так, что с её раной должно быть чертовски больно. Кассиан думает: они выберутся, — когда удачливый выстрел догоняет двигатель спидера. Вслушиваясь в резкий вой, он прикидывает: примерно минута до того, как двигатель заглохнет.

— Держись, — говорит Кассиан Таргетер и разгоняет спидер до предела. Топливо так скоро выработается, но раз двигатель скоро умрёт — об этом не нужно беспокоиться.

Они покидают зону поражения, а потом спидер останавливается.

— Давай же, — говорит Кассиан, выпрыгивая из него. Он протягивает руку, забирает у Таргетер бластер и уводит её в узкий проход между домами.

— Мы не можем здесь оставаться, — говорит Таргетер, но её кожа слишком бледная и влажная, а сама она слишком часто дышит. Кассиан узнаёт признаки шока.

— Мне нужно посмотреть на твой бок. Убери руку.

Таргетер медленно моргает, а затем убирает руку. Кассиан изучает её бок в тусклом свете уличного фонаря и едва слышно ругается. Бластерный заряд ударил её в спину, перечертив всю поясницу ужасными ожогами вдоль и поперёк. Ей нужна медицинская помощь, и как можно скорее.

— Сильно болит? — спрашивает Кассиан, раздумывая, как долго ещё Таргетер сможет идти. Он правда не хочет её оставлять.

Если оставит, — они оба знают — у Таргетер слишком много информации о Восстании, чтобы дать Империи захватить её живой, — а Кассиан правда не хочет в неё стрелять.

— Справлюсь, — отвечает Таргетер. — Хотя бы кровь не идёт. Меня как-то ударили виброножом, и всё было в крови. Если сравнить, то всё не так уж плохо.

Кассиан достаёт комлинк и шлёт сообщение спасательной команде. Он сомневается, что та успеет их вытащить, но попробовать стоит.

— Нам нельзя останавливаться, — тихо говорит он и ненавидит себя за это. — Таргетер, нам нельзя останавливаться.

— Винтер, — мягко поправляет она. — Моё имя. Винтер Ретрак.

Кассиан моргает. Когда он смотрит на неё так, сверху вниз, она выглядит совсем юной.

— Кассиан Андор.

Винтер ухитряется улыбнуться:

— Рада знакомству, Кассиан Андор.

Кассиан обхватывает под рёбра, стараясь не задеть самые тяжёлые раны. Винтер обнимает его за плечи.

— Взаимно, Винтер Ретрак.

* * *

Когда Винтер понимает, что штурмовик их заметил, она почти уверена, что их тонкая полоса удачи закончилась.

— Фалкрам, — шепчет она, легонько подталкивая его локтем.

Она всё ещё виснет на нём, иначе упадёт, но они изо всех сил притворяются парочкой на свидании. Кассиан не был в восторге от этой идеи, но лучше у них нет. Верхние пуговицы его униформы расстёгнуты, а волосы Винтер рассыпаются по плечам — благодаря этому они кажутся случайными прохожими, их трудно узнать. Судя по тому, как смотрит на них штурмовик, это не срабатывает.

— Проклятье, — бормочет Кассиан, переводя взгляд на штурмовика. — Я разберусь... 

— Он идёт сюда, — обрывает его Винтер. — Ты должен бежать.

— У меня всё равно не получится уйти. — Он качает головой. — Мы должны попытаться выбраться вдвоём. Если до того дойдёт, я его пристрелю, но лучше не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Винтер, прищурившись, изучает штурмовика. Что-то в том не так, что-то, возможно, в походке? Нормальные штурмовики так не ходят. И на его шлеме Винтер что-то видит, какое-то... пятно?

А когда штурмовик подходит ещё чуть ближе, она видит: на самом деле это не пятно, это крошечное изображение феникса, — и облегчение окатывает её волной.

— Это спасательная команда, — шепчет она. — Это эскадрилья «Феникс».

Облегчение на лице Кассиана так же сильно, как то, что чувствует Винтер.

— Слава Силе.

Штурмовик останавливается в паре шагов от них.

— Прошу прощения, но мне нужно, чтобы вы двое пошли со мной.

— И куда мы направимся, офицер? — спрашивает Кассиан.

— К лунам Лотала, — отвечает штурмовик, и Винтер тихо выдыхает, слыша пароль.

— Тогда ведите, — говорит Кассиан, и они следуют за штурмовиком к небольшому имперскому шаттлу. Внутри — ещё один штурмовик, гораздо ниже того, что их встретил.

— Это и есть разведчики? — спрашивает он, и Винтер с удивлением понимает, что голос у него как у её сверстника. Когда первый штурмовик закрывает люк, второй снимает шлем и Винтер видит: он и правда её возраста, у него синие волосы и глаза.

— Агенты Таргетер и Фалкрам, — говорит высокий штурмовик, тоже снимая шлем. У него аккуратная бородка и тёмные волосы, собранные в хвост. Выглядит штурмовик лет на пять старше Кассиана. — Устрой их, а я пока вытащу нас отсюда.

— Фалкрам? — поражённо спрашивает паренёк, глядя на Винтер и Кассиана.

— Агентов Фалкрам больше одного, Эзра, — сухо отвечает мужчина. — Теперь всем стоит пристегнуться. Поездка не обещает быть гладкой.

— У вас есть медикаменты? — спрашивает Кассиан, садясь. Винтер устраивается рядом с ним, робко прислоняясь к плечу: вряд ли её спине придётся по вкусу, если она обопрётся о корабль. — Агент Таргетер ранена.

— Кое-что найдётся на «Призраке», — отвечает парнишка, садясь напротив них. — Кстати, Эзра Бриджер. А вот он — Кэнан.

— Джедай, — кивает Винтер. Она так и думала: Лея рассказывала о нём после возвращения с Лотала. — А ты его ученик?

— Ага, — отвечает Эзра. — Остальной экипаж тоже на «Призраке». Скоро познакомитесь.

Эзру Лея называла очаровательным, и Винтер видит почему. Кэнан, по словам Леи, несгибаемый, но добрый. Хотя он почти с ними не говорит, Винтер думает, что Лея права.

Связь с треском оживает, когда они поднимаются в атмосферу. Там наверху — огромный звёздный разрушитель, и Винтер надеется, что у Кэнана есть план, как мимо него проскочить.

— Взлетающий шаттл, пожалуйста, развернитесь и возвращайтесь на планету. В настоящее время покидать планету запрещено и ни один корабль не должен выходить из атмосферы.

— Была не была, — бормочет Кэнан. Включив комм, он говорит звёздному разрушителю: — Мы выполняем важное, не терпящее отлагательств задание и получили разрешение покинуть планету.

Винтер почти слышит, как чиновник хмурится, отвечая:

— Вы способны доказать наличие этого разрешения?

— Передаю. — Кэнан жмёт на кнопку и оглянулся на Эзру. — Будет лучше, если получится.

— Получится! — возражает тот. — Я на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что получится.

— Восемьдесят? — скептически повторяет Кэнан.

Эзра сбивается.

— Может, восемьдесят пять?

— Эзра…

— Похоже, всё в порядке, — отвечает чиновник на звёздном разрушителе. — Можете продолжать путь.

— Спасибо, сэр, — говорит Кэнан и ведёт шаттл мимо корабля. Едва они минуют его, Кэнан включает гипердвигатель и шаттл уходит в гиперпрыжок.

— А я говорил, что всё будет хорошо, — бормочет Эзра.

— Ты сказал, что на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что всё будет хорошо, — парирует Кэнан.

— Восемьдесят пять, — возражает Эзра себе под нос.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Кассиан, пока Кэнан с Эзрой продолжают добродушно препираться.

— Буду в порядке, — отвечает Винтер, не обращая внимания на то, что бок всё сильнее горит. Она знает, это из-за того, что прекращается действие адреналина, — может, ещё потому, как много ей пришлось двигаться. Как только рану обработают, Винтер будет в порядке. В конце концов, рана не кровоточит, потеря крови сделала бы это ужасное положение ещё хуже.

— Мы скоро вернёмся на «Призрак» и подлатаем тебя. — Кэнан оглядывается на Винтер через плечо. — Сейчас отдыхай. Мы сами обо всём позаботимся.

Винтер кивает, но вряд ли у неё получится отдохнуть, пока они не доберутся до базы. Судя по напряжению, которое Винтер ощущает в теле Кассиана, он чувствует то же самое.

— Так что, чем занимались в академии? — любопытствует Эзра. — Я однажды тоже работал в имперской академии под прикрытием. Нам пришлось украсть шагоход, чтобы сбежать.

— Миссия засекречена. — Тон Кассиана не допускает возражений.

— Но, думаю, можно сказать, что она провалилась, — добавляет Винтер, не в силах скрыть горечи. Миссия, казалось, проходила так хорошо, пока внезапно не стала идти плохо. И Винтер знает: это она виновата, что её раскрыли.

Она найдёт, что за ошибка была в тех файлах, и убедится, что никто в Восстании больше её не повторит.

— Вы оба смогли выбраться, — беззлобно замечает Кэнан. — Вряд ли это можно назвать провалом.

Губы Кассиана едва кривятся. Винтер кажется, что и у неё тоже. Банальность отличная, но они оба знают, что на заданиях есть вещи поважнее выживания. Академия теперь станет гораздо осторожнее, посылать других агентов будет слишком рискованно. Что бы ни происходило с теми кадетами, это останется тайной.

— Сейчас мы покинем гиперпространство, — докладывает Кэнан. — Эзра, отведёшь Фалкрама и Таргетер в медицинский отсек. Мы с Герой разберёмся с шаттлом. 

В ответ Эзра отдаёт честь, явно насмешливо. Винтер начинает понимать, почему так много людей в высшем командовании Восстания недолюбливают экипаж «Призрака». Она не против некоторой раскованности, когда речь идёт о правилах и приличиях, но предпочитает, чтобы люди вели себя более подобающим образом. Эзра подобающим образом себя точно не ведёт. Винтер подозревает, что и Кэнан окажется таким же. Несправедливо судить об остальном экипаже без знакомства с ним, но Винтер не удивилась бы, если они все похожи.

Шаттл вздрагивает, выходя из гиперпространства, и оказывается рядом с кораблём, похожим на грузовой. Винтер шипит: тряска тревожит её рану. Хорошо бы на «Призраке» было обезболивающее: Винтер жутко больно.

— Дорогая, мы дома! — насмешливо говорит Кэнан в комм.

— Миссия увенчалась успехом? — спрашивает женский голос. 

— У нас на борту два разведчика повстанцев, — соглашается Кэнан. — Но агенту Таргетер нужна медицинская помощь. 

— Попрошу Сабин подготовить медотсек. Всё плохо?

Кэнан оглядывается на Винтер.

— Что именно случилось?

— Бластерный заряд в бок, — отвечает Кассиан прежде неё. — Ей нужны бакта и обезболивающие, если они у вас есть.

— Слышала? — спрашивает Кэнан у женщины.

— Чётко и ясно, — откликается она. — Увидимся через минуту.

Кэнан стыкуется с грузовым кораблём. Открывшаяся дверь являет им огромного ласата.

— Сабин ждёт их в медотсеке, — говорит он Кэнану. — А Гера ждёт тебя на мостике.

— Эзра, отведи их в медотсек, — говорит Кэнан.

— Пойдём, — зовёт Эзра, и Винтер с Кассианом идут за ним по коридору к маленькой комнате. Там их ждёт хрупкая девушка в мандалорских доспехах — она, может, на пару лет старше Винтер.

— Ладно, — говорит она. Должно быть, думает Винтер, это и есть Сабин. Она похлопывает по койке рядом с собой. — Запрыгивай, а я осмотрю твою рану.

Винтер бросает взгляд на Кассиана. Она ни за что не заберётся на койку, не потеряв сознания. Кассиан коротко кивает и помогает ей сесть. Так тоже больно, но гораздо меньше, чем если бы Винтер пришлось справляться самой.

— Отлично, мальчики на выход, — объявляет Сабин. — Я тебя раздену, чтобы разглядеть повреждения лучше, агент Таргетер. 

Эзра покидает комнату. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Кассиан бросает взгляд на Винтер. 

— Вот. — Сабин протягивает ей маленький пластырь. — Он с перигеном. Похоже, обезболивающее тебе не помешает.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Винтер, прижимая пластырь к шее. Тут же становится легче, и, хотя боль не уходит совсем, пластырь помогает расслабиться. 

— Готова? — Сабин кивает на её форму. Они обе знают, что снимать её будет больно, с перигеновым пластырем или без него.

Винтер кивает:

— Готова.

* * *

За неимением лучшего занятия Кассиан следует за Эзрой на мостик. Там Кэнан, рядом с ним — зеленокожая тви'лека.

— Должно быть, ты агент Фалкрам, — говорит она. — Я Гера Синдулла.

— Очень приятно, — отвечает Кассиан. — Я много слышал о тебе, капитан Синдулла. Тебя считают одним из лучших пилотов по эту сторону галактики.

— Она — лучший пилот во всей галактике, — поправляет Кэнан. — Тот, кто не летал с Герой, не летал вообще.

Гера закатывает глаза.

— Мы доставим вас обратно на базу, — говорит она. — И «Призрак» скор, так что вы быстро получите надлежащую медицинскую помощь для твоей напарницы.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Кассиан. — Что вы собираетесь делать с шаттлом?

— Взорвём его. Зеб у носовой пушки. Он разнесёт шаттл вдребезги. Так что если имперцы и сообразят, что их разыграли, они найдут только останки корабля.

Кассиан кивает.

— И всё-таки, откуда он у вас?

Гера скалится.

— Длинная история. Эзра, видимо, будет счастлив её тебе рассказать.

— Это вообще-то крутая история, — прибавляет Эзра.

— Могу я пальнуть уже по этому тупому шаттлу? — спрашивает голос из комма. Кассиан узнаёт ласата, который встречал их, когда они только поднимались на корабль.

— Пали по готовности, Зеб, — отвечает Гера.

Звук выстрела тут же наполняет воздух, и шаттл перед ними взрывается.

— Ну, теперь, когда с ним покончено, можем лететь к вашей базе, — говорит она Кассиану. — Если хочешь, можешь расслабиться в общей комнате. До базы доберёмся только через несколько часов.

Кассиан уверен, что это тонкий намёк, так что склоняет голову и покидает мостик. Он помнит, что по пути сюда они с Эзрой прошли мимо комнаты, которая и могла служить общей, так что возвращается и находит её снова.

Ласат — Гера называла его Зебом — вваливается туда через минуту. Он смеряет Кассиана взглядом.

— Хочешь одежду, которая не имперская? — спрашивает ласат. — У нас есть запасной лётный костюм. Или, может, у Кэнана для тебя что найдётся. Займёт время, но мы могли бы подобрать.

— Всё в порядке, спасибо, — отвечает Кассиан. — Агент Фалкрам, кстати.

— Зеб Оррелиоз. А та девчонка была агент Таргетер, верно?

— Да. — Кассиану, возможно, стоит сказать больше, но от природы он неразговорчив. Хорошее качество для разведчика. Зеб, похоже, не возражает против тишины, он просто садится и вытягивает ноги. Молчание, повисшее между ними, почти дружеское.

Оно разлетается на части, едва Эзра входит в комнату.

— Ты не обязан был уходить, — говорит он Кассиану. — Мы тебя не выгоняли. Ты не должен был тут один сидеть.

— Эй! — протестует Зеб. — Я вообще-то здесь.

— Значит, он, наверное, хочет побыть один, — отвечает Эзра.

Зеб свирепо на него смотрит. Эзра поразительно невозмутим.

— Всё равно, я хотел тебе рассказать, откуда у нас шаттл. — Эзра садится рядом с Кассианом, как бы зажимая его между собой и Зебом. Это не то положение, в котором Кассиану нравится находиться, но он подавляет инстинкт самосохранения. Корабль повстанцев с экипажем из повстанцев — далеко не самое опасное место из тех, где Кассиану приходилось бывать.

Эзра начинает рассказывать очень длинную историю. Кассиан вслушивается, может, в треть. В истории слишком много деталей и, предполагает он, преувеличений, которые должны сделать её поинтереснее. Зеб вставляет иногда замечания, на каждое из которых Эзра демонстративно не обращает внимания. Никто из них, видимо, не возражает, что сам Кассиан не комментирует.

— Агент Фалкрам? — спрашивает новый голос. Кассиан поднимает глаза на Сабин, которая как раз входит в комнату. Сабин вытирает с рук бакту. — Тебя спрашивает агент Таргетер.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он Эзре, который тут же поднимается и пропускает его. Кассиан кивает Сабин и отправляется в медотсек — по дороге он едва не заблудился, но только один раз. 

Винтер сидит на койке, одетая в обтягивающие серые брюки от своей имперской формы и незнакомую Кассиану мешковатую рубашку.

— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает он.

— Намного лучше, — отвечает Винтер, хотя всё ещё выглядит измождённой и разбитой. — Я хотела принести извинения за то, как прошла миссия.

— Ты не виновата, — быстро говорит Кассиан. — Не ты подала неправильные документы.

— Я просматривала документы и не заметила ошибки. И Наморэ связалась с Центром Империи только потому, что я выделялась, а ты начал работать со мной. Если бы я сидела тихо, ничего бы не случилось.

— Ты не могла знать, — убеждает Кассиан. — Ты не виновата, Винтер.

Использовать её имя слегка рискованно, но Кассиан не считает риск таким уж большим. Это того стоит, решает он, видя, как заметно оно успокаивает Винтер.

— Был кадет, который, может, немного сочувствовал Восстанию, — отчитывается Винтер. — Или, по крайней мере, не был абсолютно предан Империи. Моя соседка по комнате, Рилла, она не одобряла многие действия академии. Я думала, что могла бы попробовать завербовать её как будущего двойного агента, но этому, очевидно, не бывать.

— Я оставил лазейку в системе, — признаётся Кассиан.

Винтер изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Ты оставил… что?

— Я хороший «ледоруб», если честно, так что оставил небольшую лазейку в системе. Не знаю, как долго мы сможем ей пользоваться, но, может, успеем получить какие-то данные.

Винтер, потрясённая, качает головой.

— Возможный диссидент в Империи и теория о том, куда исчезают кадеты, — вот и всё, что у меня есть. Не так уж много, если сравнить со входом в систему.

— Что за теория? — спрашивает Кассиан.

Винтер пожимает плечами и морщится, будто жалея об этом движении.

— Ты видел сообщения о расширении программы штурмовиков смерти?

Кассиан хмурится:

— Да. Думаешь, кадетов забирают, чтобы сделать их частью этой программы?

— Штурмовики смерти — элита, — говорит Винтер. — А все эти кадеты, кроме нашего оперативника, были лучшими в своих классах. Он, тем не менее, был очень силён физически, а штурмовики смерти должны были выполнять любой приказ без недовольств — похоже, это два главных качества, которые Империя в них ищет.

Винтер как будто снова хочет пожать плечами, но передумывает и не движется.

— А программа чрезвычайно секретная, так что логично, что другие кадеты понятия не имеют, что происходит. Кое-где в других академиях кадеты тоже исчезали, хотя таких было меньше, чем в этой. Думаю, их принимают в какую-то элитную программу, а расширение программы штурмовиков смерти только кажется случайностью.

Кассиан медленно кивает: 

— В этом есть смысл. Нельзя утверждать точно, но я бы не удивился, окажись ты права.

— Хоть что-то у нас есть, — говорит Винтер. 

Румянец почти полностью сошёл с её лица. Кассиан дал бы ей ещё обезболивающее, но команда «Призрака», видимо, использует пластыри с перигеном, а последствия его чрезмерного употребления могут быть неприятными.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — говорит Кассиан вместо этого. — Капитан Синдулла говорит, что мы достигнем базы только через несколько часов.

Винтер поджимает губы.

— Не уверена, что смогу удобно лечь.

— Может, на живот? — предлагает Кассиан. — Рана, кажется, в основном на спине и боку.

Винтер смотрит на койку и медленно принимает положение, из которого сможет лечь на живот. Кассиан помогает ей устроиться. Она ложится на койку, повернув голову набок.

— Думаю, это лучшее, что мне остаётся, — говорит Винтер. Её дыхание становится несколько поверхностным. — Я попробую отдохнуть.

— Я разбужу тебя, когда доберёмся до базы, — обещает Кассиан. На мгновение ему кажется, что Винтер хочет сказать что-то ещё, но она так и молчит, только закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. Кассиан открывает дверь медотсека и выходит.

Приближаясь к общей комнате, он слышит голоса, в самом громком из которых узнаёт Эзру.

— Я думал, Фалкрам — это Асока! — возмущается он. — Этот парень не Асока.

— Есть несколько агентов Фалкрам, я тебе уже говорил, — вздыхает Кэнан. — Этот парень — просто другой агент Фалкрам.

Вероятно, Кассиану не следует подслушивать, но он разведчик, а старые привычки живучи. Он тихо останавливается в коридоре.

— Я раньше слышала об агенте Таргетер, — замечает Гера. — И о разных Фалкрамах тоже слышала многое, но не знаю, относится ли что-то из услышанного к этому. Однако агент Таргетер очень хороша.

— Да она не старше меня! — кричит Эзра.

— И? — парирует Сабин. — Это же не значит, что она не может быть хороша. 

— Интересно, почему миссия провалилась, — замечает Зеб. — Должно быть, их легенды раскрыли.

— Не так-то просто забраться в имперскую академию, — говорит Эзра со знанием дела.

— Да, да, мы все знаем, что ты-то туда забрался, — стонет Зеб. — А кто тебя оттуда вытаскивал?

— Вполне уверен, что сам оттуда вытащился.

— Хрена с два, пацан.

Кассиан слышит, как кто-то поднимается, и тут же заходит в комнату. Он не хочет, чтобы остальные обнаружили его подслушивающим в коридоре, — хотя и не думает, что что-то из сказанного ими было засекречено. Кроме, возможно, имени «Асока». Его Кассиан прежде не слышал, но она, очевидно, тоже носит позывной «Фалкрам».

Вникать в это Кассиану не следует, но нельзя не признать, что ему любопытно.

— С агентом Таргетер всё хорошо? — спрашивает Гера, когда он заходит. Стоит только она — должно быть, возвращается на мостик.

— Да, спасибо, — отвечает Кассиан. — И спасибо ещё раз за то, что вытащили нас и помогли агенту Таргетер. 

— Были рады помочь. — Проходя мимо, Гера похлопывает Кассиана по плечу и улыбается. — У нас впереди ещё несколько часов пути, так что тебе стоит немного отдохнуть. Тебя кто-нибудь разбудит, когда приземлимся.

Кассиан сжимает губы и кивает. Он знает: экипаж «Призрака» — часть Восстания, и, значит, они вряд ли предадут его, пока он спит, но Кассиан всегда был немного параноиком. Вместе с тем Гера права: ему стоит отдохнуть.

Ещё какое-то время Кассиан сидит в общей комнате, пока остальные снуют мимо, и пытается подремать. Ему это, впрочем, не удаётся, и Кассиан встаёт и идёт побродить.

В конце концов он оказывается перед медотсеком — и, пожалуй, оглядываясь назад, ему следовало сразу сюда и идти.

Винтер ещё спит. Её брови слегка нахмурены — то ли от боли, то ли от того, что ей снится. Других кроватей нет, но есть стул, на который Кассиан и садится. Ему доводилось спать и в менее удобных условиях.

Он закрывает глаза и, подстраиваясь под дыхание Винтер, погружается в сон.

* * *

Когда Винтер открывает глаза, она лежит на кровати в знакомом лазарете. Рядом сидит знакомая фигурка.

— Привет, — говорит Лея, склоняясь к ней и откладывая датапад на колени. 

— Долго меня не было? — Голос Винтер от долгого молчания кажется шершавым. Лея протягивает ей стакан воды, и Винтер жадно его осушает.

— Ты едва осознавала происходящее, когда экипаж «Призрака» доставил тебя сюда, — отвечает Лея. — Так что здешние врачи дали тебе успокоительное и погрузили в бакта-камеру.

— Это бы объяснило, почему я чувствую себя покрытой слизью. — Винтер корчит гримасу. Ей не нравится плавать в бакте, но нужно признать, что она своё дело делает. Спина и бок больше не болят.

— Пока тебя не погрузили в камеру, мне никто не говорил, как сильно ты пострадала, — сетует Лея. 

Винтер хмуро смотрит на неё.

— Разве ты не должна быть вместе с отцом в Сенате?

— Была до того, как мы узнали, что твоя миссия провалилась. Я прилетела сюда сразу за тобой. Отец не смог покинуть Центр Империи, но он хочет, чтобы ты знала, что он любит тебя — и была осторожнее.

— Отец чересчур переживает, — отмахивается Винтер.

— Ты бы погибла, если бы тебя начали лечить хоть немного позже, — возражает Лея. — Я не думаю, что он переживал чересчур. Ты, в любом случае, знаешь: он не любит, когда ты отправляешься на такие задания.

— Но он понимает, что я должна на них отправляться. Эта миссия была важной.

— Настолько важной, чтобы ты рисковала жизнью?

— Лея, ты знаешь, что настолько.

Из Леи будто выпускают воздух. Она обмякает в кресле. Винтер замечает, что Лея выглядит изнурённой, и гадает, когда та в последний раз спала. Она понятия не имеет, сколько провела в бакта-камере, но у неё такое чувство, что всё это время Лея была рядом.

— Я лишь беспокоюсь о тебе, — бормочет Лея. Её голос робок — так почти никогда не бывает. — Мы едва не потеряли тебя, Винтер. В последний раз ты была на волосок от гибели в том случае с виброножом, и, думаю, я просто забыла, как это страшно.

— Я не хотела тебя пугать, — осторожно говорит Винтер. — Но, Лея, я должна это делать. Это что-то меняет — мы все должны делать то, что что-то меняет. Ты — с отцом в Сенате, а я — на заданиях.

Лея слабо улыбается.

— Я знаю. Но это всё равно не значит, что я не волнуюсь.

— А звёзды знают: никому не остановить тебя, раз уж ты что-то вбила себе в голову, — сухо говорит Винтер.

Лея смеётся над этим, взаправду, и заключает Винтер в объятия.

— Я рада, что с тобой всё хорошо, сестрёнка. — Она отстраняется и корчит рожу. — Только ты немного липкая. Не хочешь привести себя в порядок? У меня есть для тебя кое-какая одежда. О, и ещё вот это. — Лея выхватывает флакончик и протягивает Винтер. — От чёрных волос меня до сих пор в дрожь бросает. Смоем краску?

— Звёзды, конечно. — Винтер жаждет отмыться и вернуть себе естественный цвет волос. Она свешивает ноги с кровати и пытается подняться, но к голове приливает кровь, заставляя пошатнуться. Рука Леи тут же обхватывает её за талию, помогая удержаться в вертикальном положении.

— Помедленнее, Винтер. Я с тобой.

— Знаю, — отвечает Винтер, и они медленно пробираются к освежителю. Лея усаживает её на низкую скамейку, которая стоит здесь для тех, кто не может долго стоять под душем. В лазарете таких хватает. Винтер кажется, что она могла бы встать под душ, но она сомневается, что Лея ей это позволит.

— Порядок, — объявляет Лея. Она ставит флакончик со средством для смывки краски рядом с небольшой стопкой одежды и несколькими другими бутылочками. — Я принесла только самую необходимую одежду, но на моём корабле есть несколько твоих платьев.

— Они мне тут не понадобятся, — возражает Винтер, протягивая руку, чтобы развязать тонкий халат, в который её, должно быть, завернули врачи, когда достали из бакты. Винтер позволяет ему упасть на пол, не стесняясь перед Леей своей наготы. Они сёстры, и за все годы вместе каждая видела другую в разной степени раздетости. Как правило, они помогают друг другу влезть в вечерние платья, так что ничего особенно странного не происходит.

— Завтра ты вернёшься со мной в Центр Империи, — говорит Лея, отпинывая халат в угол. — Приказ отца, — добавляет она прежде, чем Винтер успевает возразить.

— Зачем? Я принесу больше пользы здесь…

— Думаю, отец хочет, чтобы ты была у него под присмотром. Он, вероятно, волнуется за тебя даже больше, чем я. Мать знала, что ты справишься, но отец был вне себя.

— Как обычно, — вздыхает Винтер. Бреха всегда принимала миссии разведки лучше, чем Бейл, которому не нравилось, когда Винтер или Лея подвергали себя опасности. — Значит, он меня наказывает?

— Пожалуй, — соглашается Лея. — Сможешь сама принять душ или мне стоит раздеться и присоединиться к тебе?

— Я смогу помыться сама, большое спасибо, — холодно говорит Винтер. — Передай мыло.

Лея берёт всевозможные бутылочки и расставляет их на скамейке рядом с Винтер:

— Мыло, шампунь, кондиционер и средство для смывки краски. И ещё у меня есть немного крема, потому что твои руки вечно сбиты после этих миссий.

Винтер вытягивает руку и изучает её.

— Если я отправляюсь в Центр Империи, мне нужно что-то сделать с ногтями, — размышляет она. — Они ужасно выглядят.

Лея пожимает плечами.

— Мои всегда такие, и всем плевать.

— Но я, дорогая сестра, должна поддерживать репутацию опрятной девушки.

Лея показывает ей язык: 

— Тогда тебе, наверное, стоит принять душ и смыть с себя всю эту бакту. Ты не очень опрятная, когда такая липкая.

Винтер закрывает дверь и включает воду. Душ с водой — роскошь, которой Винтер была лишена в академии, и снова его принимать просто прекрасно. Первым делом она берёт средство для смывки краски и возвращает волосам их естественный белоснежный цвет. Чернильно-чёрная вода стекает в сток. Когда с краской покончено, Винтер моет и укладывает волосы, а затем дважды вымывает тело. Она слышит, как за дверью Лея рассеянно мурлыкает альдераанскую колыбельную, которую в детстве им пела мама.

Когда Винтер всё намыливает и ополаскивает, она выключает воду и открывает дверь. Лея протягивает ей полотенце, которое Винтер оборачивает вокруг талии, а затем ещё одно — для волос. 

— Покажи-ка мне свои руки, — командует Лея, хватая крем.

— Я и сама могу, — протестует Винтер, но даёт ей втереть крем в руки. С помощью Леи Винтер одевается в принесённую ей простую одежду, затем заплетает волосы в свободную косу и выходит из освежителя. Лея следует за ней.

— Врачи хотят провести ещё один тест сейчас, для него нужно, чтобы ты была в сознании. А потом тебя отпустят, — говорит она. — Впрочем, похоже, что бакта сделала своё дело. Там, где в тебя стреляли, и шрамика нет.

— А что потом? — спрашивает Винтер. — Мы же не улетим до завтра, да?

— Потом я вздремну, — объявляет Лея. — Я ужасно устала. Можешь делать что хочешь, только будь осторожна. Отца хватит сердечный приступ, если с тобой опять что-то случится.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что это я старшая? — поддразнивает её Винтер.

— А кто наследница престола? — так же лукаво возражает Лея. Это правда: пусть Винтер и старше на месяц, Лею удочерили первой, а значит, и в линии наследования она первая. По правилам Альдераана только того, кто взойдёт на престол, называют принцем или принцессой, так что Лея — принцесса, а официальный статус Винтер — Вторая дочь. Винтер не против, что наследницей станет Лея, а не она сама: она так же хорошо, как и Лея, знает, что когда та станет королевой, Винтер будет её правой рукой. Лея всегда была папиной дочкой и больше интересовалась Сенатом, а Винтер всегда, вслед за мамой, училась управлять планетой. Вместе они вполне справятся с Альдерааном.

— Кстати, — Винтер старается, чтобы её голос звучал небрежно, — ты ничего не слышала об агенте Фалкраме, нет? Том, который сопровождал меня на задании?

— Нет, всё, что касается миссии и Фалкрама, засекречено. А что?

— Я бы не выбралась из академии без помощи Фалкрама. Надеялась, что мне представится возможность отблагодарить его.

Лея сочувственно качает головой:

— Может, ты встретишь его на базе.

— Может, — бормочет Винтер. Она очень на это надеется.

Прежде чем кто-то из них успевает сказать что-нибудь ещё, в комнату врывается врач и уводит Винтер на последний тест перед тем, как её окончательно выпишут. Лея с удивлением смотрит, как безропотно Винтер позволяет врачам себя мучить.

Она сделает всё возможное, чтобы найти Фалкрама до отлёта в Центр Империи. Она не уверена, поблагодарила его или нет: все воспоминания с тех пор, как её подстрелили, немного туманны, — но теперь хочет увериться.

* * *

Кассиан как раз направляется к Дрейвену на разбор полётов, когда встречает принцессу Альдераана. Люди говорят о ней, он слышал, — видимо, несмотря на свои шестнадцать, она очень красива, — но видит её лишь мельком. Она одета в белое, тёмные волосы скручены, как две булочки, по обе стороны головы. Она идёт с кем-то ещё, с женщиной в тёмно-красном платье и длинными белыми косами, собранными в петли.

Только когда та поворачивается, Кассиан понимает, что знает её.

— Таргетер?

Винтер моргает, мгновение оглядывается по сторонам, а потом видит его.

— Фалкрам! — Она мчится к нему, оставив принцессу позади. — О, я так рада, что увидела тебя перед отлётом!

— Перед отлётом? — повторяет Кассиан. — У тебя ещё одно задание?

— О, нет. — Винтер качает головой. — И, пожалуйста, не называй меня Таргетер.

— И как же мне тебя называть? — спрашивает Кассиан, гадая, какой у неё теперь позывной.

— Винтер, — усмехается она. — Я правда не на задание, Фалкрам. Отец перепугался, когда меня ранили на последнем, и теперь тащит меня в Центр Империи, чтоб глаз с меня не спускать.

— Если бы отец мог доверить тебе заботу о себе самой, ему не пришлось бы так делать, — сухо замечает новый голос, и Кассиан, оглянувшись, видит, что к их разговору присоединилась принцесса. — Привет, — говорит она, одаривая его лёгкой улыбкой. — Я Лея. Я слышала, это тебя я должна благодарить за то, что моя сестра вернулась с последнего задания живой?

— Ваша сестра? — тупо повторяет Кассиан.

— Никому не говори, — быстро говорит Винтер. — Мы не хотим, чтобы пошли слухи, будто агент Таргетер — это Вторая дочь Альдераана. 

— Он кажется немножко огорошенным, — замечает Лея. — Но он хорошенький.

— Лея!

— Значит, ты принцесса? — спрашивает Кассиан.

— Формально нет, — отвечает Винтер. — На Альдераане только наследницу называют принцессой, так что Лея — принцесса, а я Вторая дочь. Но да, по законам других планет я была бы принцессой.

— Если ты хочешь знать, почему Вторая дочь Альдераана шпионит на повстанцев, то мы тоже это хотели бы знать, — язвительно добавляет Лея.

— Наш отец был одним из основателей Восстания, — говорит Винтер, — вместе с Мон Мотмой.

Это Кассиан, конечно, знает: почти всем известно, что Бейл Органа, как и Альдераан в целом, симпатизирует Восстанию.

— Теперь я уже сколько-то работаю как разведчица, когда не помогаю матери дома или отцу в Центре Империи. Лея тоже помогает Восстанию, но не под прикрытием, как я.

— Меня гораздо проще узнать, чем тебя, — поддразнивает Лея.

— Зато у меня прекрасная память, — дразнит Винтер в ответ.

С Леей Винтер гораздо раскованнее, чем с Кассианом, хотя это, думает он, и логично. Всё ещё странно думать о ней как о королевской особе, но Кассиан считает, что в Винтер всегда было какое-то умение вести себя в официальной обстановке. Не было бы слишком большой натяжкой считать это поведение королевским.

— Принцесса! — зовёт голос. К Лее и Винтер, озабоченно озираясь, подбегает мужчина. — Принцесса, корабль почти готов к отправке. 

— Мы подойдём через пару минут, — отвечает Лея. Теперь она стоит по-другому, прямее и твёрже. Как и Винтер. В этот миг Кассиан ясно видит, что перед ним принцесса и Вторая дочь Альдераана.

— Очень хорошо, принцесса, — отвечает мужчина и низко кланяется, прежде чем убежать.

— Нам действительно скоро нужно идти. — Лея будто извиняется перед Винтер. — Я должна кое-что сделать, пока мы не улетели, но я вызову тебя по комму, когда будет пора.

Винтер моргает.

— Я могу…

— Оставайся здесь, — убеждает её Лея. — Я со всем справлюсь. А ты справишься с ним.

Она подмигивает Фалкраму.

— Лея!

Уходя, Лея хихикает.

Мгновение Кассиан смотрит ей вслед, а потом переводит взгляд на Винтер.

— Она… не совсем такая, как я ожидал.

— Ей нравится меня дразнить, — вздыхает она.

Кассиан вновь оглядывает Винтер. Её тёмно-красное платье сшито из атласной ткани, невероятно мягкой даже на вид. Поверх накинут бордовый плащ с серебряными застёжками, а вокруг бёдер — серебряный пояс. Её волосы, теперь белые, а не чёрные, заплетены в две косы, каждая — заколота в петлю, а вокруг лба — тонкий серебряный ободок. Если приглядеться внимательнее, не обращать внимания на лёгкий макияж и новый цвет волос, то можно разглядеть ту же девушку, с которой Кассиан отправлялся на задание, но перемены в ней разительны.

— Белый — это мой естественный цвет, — замечает Винтер.

Кассиан подскакивает:

— Что?

— Белые волосы, — поясняет Винтер, приподнимая одну из петель-кос. — Это мой естественный цвет волос. Я крашу их в чёрный, когда работаю под прикрытием, чтобы меня сложнее было узнать. Чёрные волосы гораздо менее броские, чем белые.

Он кивает: 

— Под прикрытием ты и правда выглядела иначе.

— В точку. Это позволяет и мне, и моей планете быть в безопасности. Если кто-то узнает, что Вторая дочь Альдераана работала на разведку повстанцев, если Империя раскопает…

Кассиан как никто другой знает, что едва ли Альдераан может скрыть свои симпатии к мятежникам. Только его расположение в Центральных мирах, только то, как Альдераан уважают, позволяет ему избежать кары за то, что он делает. На такую планету без неопровержимых доказательств не рискнёт напасть и сам Император. Но если члена альдераанской королевской семьи признают шпионом мятежников, то вряд ли имперцы и дальше будут проявлять терпение.

— Я никому не скажу, — обещает он.

— Я знаю, что не скажешь, — отвечает Винтер.

— Почему ты рассказала мне?

— Если бы ничего не вышло, я бы хотела, чтобы моя семья знала, что со мной случилось. — Винтер вздыхает. — Подумала, что, если ты будешь знать моё имя, я смогу тебе доверить и их поиски.

Кассиан знает: если бы Винтер погибла на задании, он сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы её семья знала, что произошло.

— Я бы их нашёл.

— Я знаю. — Винтер слегка хмурится. — А как насчёт тебя? Ты говорил мне своё имя.

— Ты доверила мне своё имя, а я доверил тебе своё. У меня не осталось семьи, и нет никого, кому оно могло бы навредить.

В глазах Винтер можно прочесть сочувствие, но вслух она не говорит никаких ненужных пошлостей. Кассиан это ценит. Она не похожа ни на сенатора Органа, ни на королеву Бреху, фамилию Органа не носит — Кассиан не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что её удочерили. Если так, то она хотя бы чуть-чуть, хоть немного способна понять, каково потерять родителей, даже если она нашла новых, а Кассиан — нет. Видимо, она знает, что пустые соболезнования ничем не помогут.

— Если когда-нибудь тебе понадобится помощь, обратись ко мне, — говорит Винтер. — Ты спас мою жизнь. Без тебя я не выбралась бы из этой академии. Если когда-нибудь я чем-то смогу отплатить тебе за это…

— Я запомню, — обещает Кассиан. — И сделаю всё, если тебе снова понадобится моя помощь.

Губы Винтер медленно расплываются в улыбке. Без предупреждения она подаётся вперёд и заключает Кассиана в объятия. Ошарашенный, он откликается не сразу, но уже через миг тоже обхватывает её руками. Даже сквозь слои парадной одежды Винтер кажется очень маленькой. В лучшей вселенной девчонка шестнадцати лет, пусть даже из королевской семьи, ни за что не оказалась бы в ситуации вроде той, через которую прошли Кассиан и Винтер. Несправедливо, что Винтер приходится в таких ситуациях оказываться, но единственная причина, по которой они это делают, заключается в том, что они творят лучшую вселенную — для тех, кто ещё придёт.

— Спасибо тебе, Кассиан Андор, — шепчет Винтер ему в ухо. — Спасибо тебе за всё.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Кассиан, слегка сбитый с толку. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз его так обнимали.

— Винтер! — зовёт голос Леи. — Нам нужно идти!

Винтер выпускает Кассиана и грустно отступает:

— Надеюсь однажды встретить тебя снова, агент Фалкрам.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — соглашается Кассиан.

Винтер одаривает его мимолётной улыбкой, а затем отворачивается и идёт к Лее. Мгновение Кассиан смотрит ей вслед, а затем отворачивается тоже и идёт на свой разбор полётов.

Винтер поможет им вести войну в Сенате, а он будет воевать здесь.

* * *

— Он хорошенький, — говорит Лея.

— Ради звёзд, Лея, может, хватит? — требует Винтер. — Ты почти такая же испорченная, как мои соседки в академии.

— Фалкрам был сердцеедом? Ничего удивительного.

— Лея.

Она ухмыляется.

— Ты никогда и ни к кому не проявляешь интереса. Должна же я использовать подвернувшуюся возможность.

— Я не интересуюсь Фалкрамом! — протестует Винтер. — Я очень благодарна ему за моё спасение и думаю, что он хороший друг, — и всё. Он на семь лет старше нас, Лея!

Лея вздыхает.

— Если тебе и правда надоело, я прекращу.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Винтер. Она отворачивается от сестры и идёт к кораблю — быстро, чтобы не опоздать. Если их корабль вовремя не доберётся до Центра Империи, отец сильно распереживается.

Лея почти сразу догоняет её:

— Откуда ты знаешь, где стоит корабль?

— Ты об этом упоминала. Вчера, после медицинского осмотра.

— Упоминала? — Лея кажется сконфуженной. — Наверное, я забыла.

— А я — нет. — В голосе Винтер слышна нотка самодовольства.

— Да, у тебя идеальная память, — вздыхает Лея. — Уверена, ты помнишь, сколько раз меня из-за этого дразнила.

— Что ты, дорогая сестра, я бы ни за что не стала это запоминать!

— Ты просто хуже всех, — вздыхает Лея. — Давай, пора подниматься на корабль. Отец будет нас ждать. Как только окажемся достаточно далеко, чтобы не подвергать базу опасности, нужно с ним связаться. Вряд ли он поверит, что всё с тобой в порядке, пока сам не увидит.

— Он так волновался? — слегка удивлённо спрашивает Винтер. Она не знала, что до Бейла дошли и подробности того, что с ней произошло. Лея не смогла бы связаться с ним с базы, а Винтер думала, что Бейл знает только то, что в её миссии что-то пошло не по плану.

— О, он всегда так, — отвечает Лея. — Всякий раз, когда твои задания подразумевают, что мы не можем с тобой связаться, он волнуется. А когда мы узнали, что эта миссия провалилась, он готов был всё бросить и мчаться сюда. 

— Значит, когда мы с ним свяжемся, он будет читать мне нотации?

Лея пожимает плечами:

— Да, наверное.

Они скоро добираются до корабля, и Винтер чувствует, как её спина распрямляется, расправляются плечи, а подбородок поднимается. Лея рядом тоже превращается из обычной девчонки в принцессу Альдераана.

— Принцесса, — приветствует один из помощников, стоящий вверху на трапе. Повернувшись к Винтер, он добавляет: — Ваша светлость. Если позволите, мы были счастливы услышать, что с вами всё в порядке.

— Спасибо, Вэш, — отвечает Винтер. — Как ваши дети? У младшей недавно был день рождения, не так ли?

Вэш смеётся.

— Ваша память и правда никогда не подводит, а? Да, маленькой Сильве недавно стукнуло пять. Ваш отец был так добр, что позволил мне вернуться на Альдераан, чтобы я отпраздновал это вместе с ней.

— Должно быть, было чудесно, — улыбается Винтер. — Уверена, она прекрасно провела день.

— Именно так, — соглашается Вэш. Он сопровождает Винтер и Лею в корабль. — Мы отправляемся через несколько минут. Принцесса, ваша светлость.

Он кланяется и исчезает.

— Кто-то сказал бы, что Второй дочери Альдераана не пристало держаться столь дружелюбно с помощником сенатора, своего отца, — говорит Лея издевательски-строгим голосом, когда они проходят в комнаты. Винтер слышала это много-много раз, и их обеих это забавляет.

— А кто-то вспомнил бы, что биологическая мать Второй дочери была помощницей сенатора, а сама Вторая дочь вроде как помощница принцессы, — парирует она. — В любом случае, с помощниками лучше держаться дружелюбно. Они могут мне доверять, и они слышат всё самое интересное.

— Правда? — с любопытством спрашивает Лея. — Что же они слышат?

— Всё что угодно, — отвечает Винтер. — То, что ни один сенатор не скажет в присутствии другого. А если учесть, что помощников сенаторы почти не замечают, — рядом с ними их языки развязываются.

— Так вот почему ты всегда в курсе сенаторских сплетен?

Винтер хмыкает в знак согласия:

— Много чего бесполезного, но иногда можно узнать разные очень интересные мелочи.

— Может, мне тоже подружиться с помощниками? — раздумывает Лея.

— Всё интересное я и так передаю тебе и отцу. — Винтер пожимает плечами. — А некоторые помощники испугаются даже поболтать с принцессой.

— На многих планетах ты бы тоже считалась принцессой.

— Только не на Альдераане.

— Прекрасно, — вздыхает Лея. — Оставь своих друзей себе. Я найду собственных.

— У тебя это всегда хорошо получалось, — сухо отвечает Винтер. — Помнишь, сколько раз я покрывала тебя, чтобы ты могла повидаться с друзьями, которых мать и отец не одобряли?

— О, а тётушки наши их точно не одобряли, — соглашается Лея. 

— Они приходили в ярость, когда узнавали, — нежно говорит Винтер.

— На нас обеих злились, но на меня особенно.

— Ну, это ведь ты отправлялась в те «преступные вылазки, ставящие под угрозу честь имени Органа», как говорила тётушка Руж.

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему она так огорчилась.

— Ну, ты же знаешь тётушку Руж. — Винтер пожимает плечами. — Она всегда старалась вбить нам в головы правила приличия.

— Но преуспела только с тобой.

— Потому что у меня не было выбора. Я могла только запомнить всё, что она сказала.

Лея смеётся.

— Поистине ужасная судьба.

Затем корабль взлетает, но так плавно, что это почти не чувствуется. Винтер садится и откидывается назад.

— Когда мы сможем связаться с отцом?

— Он собирается читать тебе нотации, ты же знаешь.

— Ну, значит, я выдержу это с честью.

Лея с нежностью качает головой.

— Ну, нам всё равно нужно войти в гиперпространство, а ещё лучше — выждать после этого какое-то время. Может, через полчаса?

— А потом отец будет читать мне нотации по меньшей мере час…

— Думаю, дольше.

— …так что они займут большую часть пути до Центра Империи.

— Мы идём по другому гиперпространственному маршруту, — возражает Лея. — Должны сделать дополнительный прыжок. Путь займёт немного больше времени, чем обычно.

— Из соображений безопасности? — спрашивает Винтер.

— Из соображений безопасности, — подтверждает Лея. — Империя пристальнее наблюдает за кораблями, которые путешествуют к Внешнему кольцу и обратно. Надеюсь, они перестанут так делать, когда это ни к чему не приведёт, но…

— Но прямо сейчас нам нужно быть осторожнее, чтобы не привести Империю к Восстанию, — заканчивает Винтер.

— Именно, — соглашается Лея.

— Значит, стоит подождать подольше, а потом связаться с отцом?

— Мне казалось, ты хотела побыстрее закончить с нотациями.

— Ну, не ценой же Восстания. Раз я должна принести эту жертву, я её принесу.

Лея ухмыляется.

— Ну, думаю, можем отложить звонок, пока мы не вышли из первого прыжка. Из соображений безопасности, конечно.

— Конечно, — соглашается Винтер. — Отцу придётся подождать с нотациями ещё немного.

— Для начала он собирается порадоваться тому, что ты жива и здорова, — уточняет Лея. — А потом приступит к нотациям.

— Ты какая-то слишком воодушевлённая. На чьей ты вообще стороне?

Лея пожимает плечами:

— Меня ты тоже напугала. Я полюбуюсь на то, как ты получишь по заслугам, и это меня освободит.

— И какая же ты сестра, — ворчит Винтер.

— Ты же знаешь: лучшая, на какую ты только можешь надеяться.

— Однозначно нет.

— И кто после этого ужасная сестра?

Винтер ухмыляется: 

— Всё ещё ты.

Лея качает головой в притворном разочаровании.

— Какая жестокость к своей принцессе.

— Какая жестокость к своей старшей сестре.

— Моя старшая сестра чуть себя не погубила, — возражает Лея. — Думаю, я имею право немного сердиться.

— Со мной всё хорошо, Лелила, — мягко говорит Винтер, притягивая Лею ближе к себе. — Я вернулась, и со мной всё хорошо.

— С тобой всё хорошо, — соглашается Лея, не отстраняясь от Винтер. — Всё хорошо.

Винтер прижимается губами к макушке сестры.

— С нами всё хорошо, — ласково говорит она — и это правда.


End file.
